


Osmosis

by OldMyth



Series: Cherik ficlets [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Osmosis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Ficlet: Just the beginning of a soulmate AU.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863832
Kudos: 10





	Osmosis

Raven gave his hand a squeeze, she was excited and nervous. Both had been candidates for a new app, that with some luck, would be successful, and end up changing humanity as a whole. And even if Charles was nervous and excited too, now he had some doubts about what he was doing. Even though he was a very smart and intelligent person, someone who bases ideas on logical thoughts, his brain was eager to do this, for science and because he wants to prove their hypothesis, if it will come out with an opposed result or support it. Maybe humanity was only trying to reach for something unreachable.

“It’s time.”

The group of 12 people nod, but nobody moves. Charles and Raven turn to look at the others at the table but everyone is nervous. The smile they used to have on their face moments before had disappeared. Without thinking, Charles turns to look at the primary developer, Erik, who smiles and nods once. He had been working rigorously for this app, and not because he believes in it, but because he thinks that in this way, humanity could change, soften, grow tolerant. More emotionally stable, and with this, forget about wars. He is the sole reason of why Charles has second thoughts about the pill.

“Charles,” Raven squeezes his arm and he turns to glance at her. Both nod and take the pill at the same time. Charles looks at his own wrist, the tattoo of a stag with long horns glows.

“We are ready to introduce you to your soulmate.” Charles jolts dropping his favorite tea cup on the floor, and shattering it into tiny pieces. He had completely forgotten he had the ear implants set in. “Close your eyes. Their face will appear in a few seconds.” Charles frowns and thinks about it thoroughly. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this. Maybe this is ridiculous and an experiment he’ll be mocked over, because he’s studying to be a scientist, not to believe in cheesy things like these, but…. What if Erik is right?

“Are you ready to find out what love truly is?”

Charles takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. _This is a leap of faith_ , he says to himself as dust and smoke appear and slowly they began to take shape and color. His heart is beating so hard, he can hear it in his ears, and even then, he doesn’t dare to open his eyes. He wants to see them. He wants to know who his soulmate is. Seconds later, the face of his soulmate takes shape. Brunet, bright blue-green eyes…

And then, he smiles. Erik smiles to him.

Charles makes a noise in the back of his throat and his heart shrinks. Isn’t Erik married?…


End file.
